fashion sisters
by olympicmayhem
Summary: Ann wanted to be on the cover of Popteen. Futaba just wanted a free video game.


**A/N: **For user JBlaser, who requested this fanfiction. I don't know if I did very well but I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

When Ann was contacted by her management to headline the next Popteen issue, the blonde knew she had to take the offer. It would be stupid not to take it, especially considering Popteen is a very popular teen magazine in Japan.

The only problem? The theme. As a child, Ann had no problems being a single child. Her parents never made her feel she was alone, even during those years of moving around from country to country. She didn't think being a single child would be a hindrance to furthering her modeling career.

But the theme this time just so happens to be _sisters_. And she doesn't have sisters. Like, none at all.

Which is why she found herself begging Futaba in Leblanc one Friday afternoon. Ren and Boss were both minding their own business, trying not to laugh. Morgana was surprisingly silent.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?!" Came in Futaba's shrill voice after she had heard the blonde's crazy request.

It wasn't a hard request at all. Oh no. Ann just wanted Futaba to pretend to be her sister for a day. Just for a photoshoot. She'd even pay her back if she wanted to!

"Pleaaaaaase, Futaba? I really need this gig!" Ann pleaded, using those big blue eyes to add appeal as she rubbed her palms together. "It's just for a day! If I decline this one, my agency said they'd give it to Mika! And I just can't give this to her!"

"And you didn't ask Makoto and Haru because…?"

"Because they're busy with college entrance applications! I don't want to bother them! And Shiho moved far away! You're the only one I could ask!"

"But you know I'm not good at crowds! And you want me to do a _photoshoot_?!"

Ann could feel the silent laughter from the young barista even though she couldn't hear him. She threw her friend a look before turning her attention back on Futaba, eyes using twice its usual pleading power.

"Please? I'll get you anything you want! Do you want that new Fire Emblem game?"

"I already have it," she stated, unimpressed, as she crossed her arms at her chest.

"What about the new Link's Awakening?"

"Finished it twice."

Ann paused, thinking hard. What games are hot right now anyway…? Maybe… Final Fantasy VII Remake?

"I'll get you Final Fantasy VII Remake."

That got Futaba to reconsider. A free copy of Final Fantasy VII Remake? She's been waiting for that game ever since they first announced it! Her eyes narrow at the blonde.

"Which edition are we talking about here?"

Ann bit her bottom lip. She knew this game doesn't come cheap. She also knew Futaba wouldn't agree with just the standard edition. She would have to go all out if she wants Futaba's sweet, sweet approval. _And she does want it. _

She sighed. There goes all her allowance for the next six months. She can't believe she's going to have to order it _twice _now.

"The First Class Edition. Complete with the Cloud and Hardy Daytona Play Arts Kai figure."

The hacker's eyes went wide. She was expecting the deluxe edition. She was not expecting _this_. Just how much is Ann willing to spend for this…?

"You're…really serious about this, aren't you?"

The model nodded her head fervently.

"I am! As a matter of fact…" she took her phone out of her pocket, tapped a couple of times, then showed Futaba the screen. "There! Ordered! Just for you!"

_Oh shoot, _Futaba thought. Now the orange-haired hacker had no excuse to decline. The order has already been placed. _Cloud is going to be hers._

"Just for clarification, it's just for this one time?"

Ann nodded her head fervently. "Yes! Just this once! Please? I reaaaaally need to be in this issue's Popteen."

Futaba closed her eyes and sighed. She cannot believe she would be doing this. But she really, really needed to get her hands on that First Class edition, no matter what.

"Fine. Just this once. For Cloud." She said through gritted teeth.

Ann's smile could warm the cold side of the moon. She squealed and jumped and hugged her tightly enough to almost break a couple of her ribs. When she was released, Futaba swore she had just lost a couple inches of fat.

"I'll be seeing you…next Thursday!"

"What?! I thought the photoshoot isn't until next Sunday?!"

"Silly, of course we have to prepare you and everything~! I have to go now! Bye! Bye Ren, Boss, Morgana!"

The bell clang, signaling the blonde's retreat. Futaba slumped down into a booth. _Hoo boy. _This was going to be a long week.

"I didn't think you'd agree," Sojiro finally comments from behind the counter.

Futaba looked at him in the eye, real serious.

"I did it for Cloud."

* * *

The dreaded day of Thursday came by in a flash. It's unfair how the more you dread the days, the more they seem to be shorter. It's almost like the whole world wants to hurry up to see Futaba's model debut.

Ann was early at Leblanc. She had on her usual black tank top and navy blue shorts, her hair still styled in twin tails on both sides of her head. Futaba tried to take her time with everything but there was only so much time she could waste before she eventually reaches Leblanc.

"Morning, Futaba~!" greeted the blonde's cheery voice. How does Ann manage to have so much energy so _early _in the morning? Futaba couldn't even get out of bed right.

"Morning, Ann." She grumbled back, wishing she could just slump back on her bed. "Why aren't you at school today?"

"Silly, have you forgotten that we have to fix you up today?" Her grin would have been infectious if it weren't for the fact that she stayed up almost the whole night farming in Final Fantasy XIV.

Sojiro placed a plate of curry in front of her, followed by a cup of hot coffee. Futaba grumbled her gratitude before digging in.

"Is this reaaaaaally going to take the whole day?"

How could shopping take a whole day anyway? It only takes her two to three hours at most to do her shopping. Of course, her kind of shopping does not involve stepping foot outside the comforts of her room.

"Of course! We need to find the perfect contacts and hair dye for you too!"

Futaba almost choked on her curry. They need to find _what_?

"You never told me anything about that!" Futaba complained after she drank coffee. "What do you mean we need to find contacts and hair dye?!"

Ann only looked at her as if it was already obvious.

"We need to look alike, don't we? Otherwise we wouldn't pass off as siblings!"

That makes sense. Futaba had to grudgingly agree. After all, she and Ann look nothing alike. The blonde is a beauty. She's seen the way passerby stare at her, like she's the most gorgeous being they've ever laid eyes on. Which was probably true.

It was also true that no amount of hair dye and contact lens could ever make her look like Ann so this already feels like wasted effort on their part. But of course she wasn't gonna spoil the fun and tell the blonde, especially when she looked so determined.

Sojiro looked at both of them with an amused expression. The hacker decided it was time to finish the rest of her breakfast and be on their way.

* * *

As it turns out, shopping with Ann was quite fun. It wasn't as boring as she thought it would be. Ann was actually fun to hang around with (why didn't she ever invite this blonde out for trips to Akihabara?) and she knew her way with games, being a gamer herself.

They were able to choose outfits that were stylish and comfortable enough for the hacker to wear. They also got the color contacts and the hair dye (although it took them a while to find those. Ann couldn't be satisfied until they find colors that actually match her).

Their next step was more troublesome (for Futaba, at least. Ann seemed to be having _way _too much fun with this) as they headed to Ann's humble abode to do a…makeover.

The blonde didn't dilly dally. She ushered Futaba to her bedroom and cleared away her vanity to make way for the box of blonde hair dye that will soon cover Futaba's orange hair.

She dreaded this; not because she was against hair dyeing per se, but because she could already imagine what she'd look like after. And in her mind, she looked _horrible_. Ann opened the box of hair dye and she was forced to sit in front of the mirror as the blonde draped a towel on her shoulders.

She so desperately wanted to ask if she could close her eyes instead because she sooooooo did not want to see herself transform from orange gremlin to blonde gremlin. Instead she tried to distract herself with idle chatter.

As Ann put blonde dye on her hair, they talked about their other friends (mostly Yusuke. Futaba couldn't help but tease the artist even without his presence. Ann was half-scolding, half-laughing) and the hacker's plans to return to school.

As Futaba fell silent, contemplating on the inevitable future that is returning to society, the model put on the finishing touches to her newly blonde hair.

"Ta-dah!" she exclaims, looking proud at her handiwork. "All done! Gotta admit, you look sooooo cute, Futaba!"

The dyed blonde in question was reluctant to look at the mirror, afraid of the horrifying sight that would greet her. Bracing herself, Futaba focused on the mirror in front of her and… it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Admittedly, she didn't think the blonde hair would suit her but it could be worse. Ann was right. She actually looked cute.

"Wow," she mouthed, turning her head left and right to check it out. "I almost didn't recognize myself."

"You look so cute, right?" Ann beamed, placing the dye on her vanity before she took out a small, red bottle. "And now, time for the nails!"

* * *

Sojiro almost did a double-take when Futaba entered Leblanc that night, exhausted from the day's activities. He almost didn't recognize the hacker as she slouched on one of the bar stools.

"You look great, Futaba."

She turned her head to face the leader of the Phantom Thieves, a tired smile on her face.

"Thanks, Ren."

"Anytime," he gave her a small smile as he placed a plate of curry in front of her.

* * *

Sunday morning was probably the most nerve-wracking day of Futaba's entire life. As a NEET with no experience with photoshoots, she couldn't help but pace around the tiny café as she waited for Ann to show up.

They agreed to meet at nine am and head to the location at around eleven, giving them at least two hours to physically and mentally prepare Futaba, who was already decked out in the outfit Ann had bought for her. Sojiro was out buying groceries, leaving Leblanc in the hands of Ren Amamiya and Morgana, and the two only watched as the hacker continued to anxiously pace around.

"Geez. Calm down, Futaba. Nobody's going to eat you alive." Morgana said. Futaba stopped only so she could glare at the black cat.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one going to a photoshoot." She retorted before going back to her pacing.

Why had she agreed to do this again? There were no brownie points given for doing something like this. Ann had bribed her into doing this…what was it again? _Ah. That's right. It's for the First Class Edition Final Fantasy VII. _She was doing this for Cloud. Sometimes she hated being a geek.

The bell rang and Ann entered the vicinity. Instantly the café was filled with sunshine as she greeted everyone with a warm smile on her face. _Damn sunlight personification. _In one hand hangs a paper bag, no doubt carrying the stuff she was going to use on her face. Futaba mentally cringed. Ugh. Make up.

"Ren, mind if we use your room? I need to get Futaba ready for the photoshoot."

The barista shook his head, motioning his head for them to go.

"I look forward to seeing the results."

Ann winked at him as she dragged Futaba upstairs.

"Just you wait."

* * *

Futaba sat on the couch as Ann placed the paper bag on the table in front of her. She then pulled the chair Ren used for exercise and placed it right in front of Futaba, sitting down.

"Okay, let's start! You ready?"

Futaba gave a small nod. As ready as she'll ever be. Ann beamed and took out all her stuff from the paper bag. Taking off the hacker's glasses, she handed her the pair of blue contacts they bought the other day.

Futaba _hated _contacts. It feels so uncomfortable having something foreign inserted into your eye. But nonetheless, she obediently took it and put it on, giving her eyes an unnaturally blue color to match Ann's. The model squealed.

"We already look alike!"

She doubted it but she never said anything else. As Ann made sure that she stood still, she began to do the younger one's make up. She decided to start with the eyes. Looking through the stuff on Ren's table, picked up a brush (Futaba noticed that it was one of the thinner ones) and a multicolored palette.

She began dusting dark blue eyeshadow on her eyelids, then took the eyeliner and mascara, carefully applying it to her eyes, drawing her cat eyes. Ann would order her to close her eyes or open them, and she would just follow as she does her work. Looking at Ann like this, it was almost like watching Yusuke paint.

Satisfied with her eyes, Ann decided to do the rest of her face. She placed foundation on her whole face and painted a dark red on her cheeks, making the contours, and then chose a red lipstick to color her lips with.

But she wasn't done. No. Ann then took out a flat iron and plugged it. She carefully curled segments of Futaba's dyed blonde hair into soft waves, puffing them out and framing her face.

Finally, she was satisfied. Ann stood back, admiring her handiwork, before handing Futaba a hand mirror so she could check herself out. _Woah. _Was that really her? She looked like a totally different person! Where's that orange gremlin that's always hunched on her back in front of a computer, hacking away at her heart's content? All she could see was someone who could actually be Ann Takamaki's little sister.

Ren almost dropped the cup of coffee he was cleaning when they went downstairs. Morgana stopped eating sushi to look at them, mouth agape. Futaba had been Ann-ified.

"So whatcha think? She looks beautiful, right?" Ann asked Ren with a huge smile. Ren gave her a nod and a small smile.

"You did a good job on her, Ann."

"I know!"

"Ugh. Can we just go?" Futaba groaned. "I want to get this over with."

* * *

The studio was very big, so unlike the puri-kuras you see everywhere. Trained professionals check the lighting and the cameras as different models were ushered in and out of the studio. Stylists run here and there with expensive clothes hanging on their arms.

A man of about twenty-five walked over to them as soon as he saw them. He must be the photographer for this shoot. He greeted Ann without too much formalities. Futaba fought the urge to hide behind her "big sister". The man turned his attention to her.

"Ahh. This must be your younger sister! Very beautiful, just like yourself!"

"Thank you!" Ann beamed, tugging Futaba's arm. "Her name's Futaba. She's very shy so I hope you take good care of her!"

"Of course! Change into your clothes, ladies. And then we can start."

Ann led Futaba into a dressing room before leaving for another one. One of the stylists handed her some clothes: a red crop top, a black skirt with a belt, a blazer, and a short scarf. Normally, she would never wear any of these, but today she wasn't Futaba Sakura. Today she was Futaba Takamaki, sister of rising model Ann Takamaki. And so she had no choice but to diligently put on the clothes.

The stylist made her wear heart-shaped earrings and golden bracelets as she styled her hair into twin tails to match Ann's. She was given sunglasses to place on top of her head.

She saw her sister dressed in a similar fashion, only that she wore fishnet stockings and red Nikes with red fingerless gloves and a black cap. Ann waved at her as soon as she saw her and she waved back, nerves heart going on overdrive because oh my gosh they were really going to do it. They were going to pose for a magazine. Not just any magazine. They were going to pose for Popteen.

The whole photoshoot was a blur to her. All she remembered was that she and Ann had smiled for more than four hours in front of a camera. They must have changed clothes twice or thrice as well. She followed Ann's lead and just… tried not to look as awkward as possible with her limbs.

The photographer congratulated them for a job well done. He showed the taken photos and it felt surreal to see oneself on the screen like that. How does Ann do this for a living?

* * *

That night Ann had sent Futaba a thank you message. Futaba smiled despite of herself. She admitted that she had a good time. Then she shot another message reminding Ann of Cloud. She threw her phone into the pillow and went to sleep.

* * *

They made the front cover of the magazine. Sojiro bought a lot of the issues (to embarrass her? Probably). It's a good thing nobody realized who it was; not even the Phantom Thieves. The looks on their faces were priceless when Ren and Ann announced that it was Futaba on the cover with the blonde.

* * *

When Ann was contacted by her company to sign a deal with an overseas brand, she knew she just had to had to take the offer. It would be stupid not to take it, especially considering overseas offers don't just come and go.

The problem? The offer stands for both the Takamaki sisters. Which was how Ann once again found herself in Leblanc on Saturday afternoon with a pleading look to her face as Futaba vehemently rejected.

"You told me it was _one time _Ann!"

"I know, I know! But Futaba, this is a really big brand overseas! It would be a huge waste to turn down such an offer!"

Ren and Sojiro work behind the counter, both quietly amused but not saying anything. After all, they've seen this exact scene unfold before.


End file.
